The present invention relates to handwash dispenser systems and for monitoring handwash compliance data by users of such systems, and more particularly to a communication system for wirelessly transmitting handwash compliance data from the dispensers to a central station, including a cellular telephone network.
Handwash compliance systems collect handwash compliance data collected by sensors at a handwash dispenser system. The data is typically stored locally at the handwash dispenser. The data may be transmitted over a communications line which may be a hard-wire, such as a half-duplex RS-485 network to a central location, which may receive data from a plurality of handwash dispenser. The data may be analyzed at the central location, and handwash compliance reports may be generated with a view towards insuring compliance with handwash protocols and regulations, and to improve compliance when compliance has been found to be lacking, not optimal, or in need of improvement in some way.